


his destination

by oiksaeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplanes, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, POV Miya Atsumu, Polyamory, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Fluff, Sad Miya Atsumu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri
Summary: Kageyama, Atsumu and Hinata are all in one relationship, and after the battle between MSBY and Adlers, Atsumu and Hinata noticed that Kageyama has been avoiding them.Fluff polyamory AtsuKageHina
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 101





	his destination

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know much abt poly relationships but I did read fics about it !! I LOVE ATSUHINA AND KAGEHINA SO THIS IS A COLLAB BETWEEN ME AND @mizu_mine on ig! (they'll be making an edit for this) SO WE R LIKE WHY NOT BOTH? THEN BOOM ATSUKAGEHINA

_ The vivid blues of the heavens reminds me of your gleaming azure eyes; it reminds me of the happiness I thought I would never have, but now, where are they? _

_ Where are you?  _

Atsumu felt himself drowning in his pool of thoughts filled with doubts as he tried to hide his restless energy beneath his so-called placid exterior, but it repeatedly failed, it totally revealed itself in every action Atsumu took; the way his amber colored gaze perturbingly examined every inch of the clammy air conditioned airplane accompanied by his fidgety movements was more than enough for his lover, Hinata, to notice his uneasiness.

Without further ado, the tangerine haired man swiftly slipped his fingers between Atsumu's slender ones, before pressing his lips against the back of his palm to steal his attention,

_ “Tsum? I'm here.” _

Hinata's voice was like a hot coffee on a wintry day, it was comforting to the point that it coated Atsumu's heart with warmth as a smile spread across his pale face. The blond squeezed his eyes shut, setting his head on top of his right shoulder that worried Hinata whose eyes were glued on the crestfallen blond, “Tsum, are you comfortable? Is it too low for you? should I adjust?” 

The blooming concern from the other intensified Atsumu's heartbeat, sighing blithely. “It's okay baby, it's okay,  _ we're okay. _ ” He paused as he remembered something crucial that furrowed his brows deeply,  _ “But Tobio and us are definitely not okay.” _

And even though he said those words himself, it still managed to fuel the scorching fire that boiled his blood, “How long does Tobio intend to ignore our calls? or our messages?”

Hearing the frustrations in his tone earned a twitch in Hinata's somber coated eyes, sighing as he cupped Atsumu's pillowy cheek before stretching it as if it would form a wide grin, “Tsum, trust him.  _ Trust us.” _

Atsumu stayed silent,  _ am I the only one worried?  _ Such thoughts filled his brain to the brim until he decided to brush it off, shifting his position, wanting his significant other to rest his head on his shoulder as they tried to close the distance between them, taking this opportunity to let his nose drew in Hinata's cherry blossom fragrance that sent a heavenly bliss across his body, “Sho?”

Came the quick sleepy hum, “Mhm?”

_ “I love ya.”  _

Atsumu could barely hear his breathy chortles as an ecstatic Hinata entangled their legs to be able to give each other the warmth they need amidst the chilly air as the blond planted a soft kiss on his orange strands, before his gaze accidentally landed on the transparent glass that revealed the sanguine  _ blue _ sky. 

_ Tobio. _ A name instantly invaded his mind, letting out an exasperated sigh.

_It's okay. Shoyo's here._ _We will overcome this—_ or at least, that was what he was trying to think; It's been almost a month ever since they played a match against the _Schweiden Adlers_ , and it was also almost a month of having no interaction with their other raven haired boyfriend, Kageyama, and of course Atsumu couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them.

And so, Atsumu will probably spend the remainder of his time in the aircraft thinking about their lover; they were currently in a plane back to Japan, but for Atsumu,  _ he was in a plane back to Kageyama. _

That fact alone was enough to minimize the heavy worries he was carrying, letting his eyes bathe in the vibrant blues before darkness along with its dainty silver cosmic bodies engulfed the sky, and before he even knew it, the familiar frosty breeze of  _ Tokyo _ greeted them as they stepped outside the plane. 

Atsumu felt chaos in chest, knowing they'll see the raven haired man soon.

There was a slight chill in the evening air that swept across Hinata's dainty features as his orange fringes stuck onto his forehead, beaming at his lover,  _ “We are home!” _

Atsumu giggled at him as his gaze was trapped in his hazel hued eyes where the scintillating points were reflected whose luminance was enhanced by the moonlight. Ah,  _ Shoyou is so beautiful, _ he thought as his heart skipped a beat, continuing to soak in the details that mapped out his chiseled jawlines.

For a moment, Atsumu forgot his goal to get Kageyama back to them.

But that was obviously temporary.

The three of them were connected by one thing and that is  _ volleyball _ , and the three of them are reuniting because of, once again,  _ volleyball _ . The local national officials had chosen several extremely talented players to play against countless countries;  _ An international match _ , something that the three of them had dreamt ever since they were younger.

_ “Tsumu? Don't worry, he'll come back.” _

A sudden statement from Hinata furrowed Atsumu's brows deeply. _ How can I not worry? _ Cheery features contorting into a confused expression as his lips parted, but before a word slipped past his mouth, he was interrupted by Hinata flashing his pearly whites at him, and he could clearly see the worries his eyes bore.

Public display of affection outside the airport? So what? Hinata draped his arms around Atsumu's neck, slender fingers tracing the blond's spine, gently going up and down that sent surges of warm waves across his skin, earning a positive hum from Atsumu as he leaned in closely to receive more of his addicting touch.

Both of them shared the same worries, it was just that, the other patently handled the situation better. And it somehow painted a barely-there smile on Atsumu's face, “Okay… if ya say so… but, seriously, ya should do that often, bub.”

Hinata snickered, “Do what, Tsum?”

A deep stark red traveled its way up to the surface of Atsumu's skin that radiated heat as he averted his gaze away from him, “Ya know, yer hands on me or somethin'”

_ “Ew. Embarrassing.” _

A monotonous voice accompanied by boisterous laughter from behind reached the couple's ears, amused gazes landing on a curly ravenette and a dual toned haired man as Atsumu exaggeratedly rolled his eyes in front of them; Damn right, they weren't the only ones inside the airplane even though they acted like they were— _ wait. _

_ Oh _ . 

Oh shit. That means they heard the whole conversation they shared. Only realizing that now sprouted scarlet roses in his pillowy cheeks that spreaded across his face, and Hinata didn't bother defending him as he didn't feel the need to; it's not like the tangerine haired man said something that would cause him to dig his own grave, but damn,  _ Miya Atsumu almost died from a heartbreak despite not going through a break-up _ would surely make the headlines.

It stung Atsumu's pride. I mean, for sure he could've handled the whole Kageyama-ignoring-them situation calmly just like what Hinata did, right? 

Bokuto lightly tapped his shoulders, bringing him back from his daft internal monologue, “Hey! Hey! Hey! Tsum-tsum! Sakusa and I will make sure the three of you will be in the same room! Right Sakusa? Right?!”

“Wrong.”

“Aw.”

Atsumu's amber eyes gleamed, goggling as he listened to Bokuto's words;  _ that's right. _ The easiest way to break down the walls between them and Kageyama is by living under the same roof. Soon enough, unpleasant negative thoughts morphed into something elated,  _ something to look forward to,  _ feeling his heartbeats accelerate that intensified even more when his enthusiastic gaze fell back to Hinata who seemed to be thinking of the same thing.

Atsumu's penetrating eyes bore through the tangerine haired man, before the other looked back at him with a grin that almost splitted his princely tanned face, communicating with each other through their intense yet jubilant gazes.

Both of them felt their heartbeats similar to a perturbing bass, it was as if it'll jump out of their chest— and it stayed like that 'till the day they arrived at the place where they would train and live for a while; they are going to meet Kageyama, they are going to fill the fragments missing in their supposed-to-be-unwavering bond, but alas expectations always differ from reality.

On the first day of training, Atsumu and Hinata felt like they were basking in the light of the Goddess of luck; they were in a spacious room with Kageyama who bore a placid look 24/7, not that it was a big deal, he was always like this. 

However, there was a slight change, they could see the way his blueberry eyes twitch every time he spared Atsumu and Hinata a few glances, or the way he rapidly stacked bricks in front of them, wanting to stay away, as if his loved ones were unstoppable.

Almost all the patience Atsumu held in his figure burned out— seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days,  _ days that were silent, _ even the tangerine haired man kept his mouth shut and Atsumu couldn't understand a thing.  _ Am I the only one who actually cares about us? _

The blond would never admit how the both of them occupied the sinking pits inside himself, which was why he felt empty knowing something was wrong. There were also times, he would feel his self-esteem go all the way down every time his gaze roved to Hinata and Kageyama having fun, because for the blond, they were made for one another,  _ they fitted each other so much to the point that there was no space left for Atsumu to fill. _

But then words from Hinata would circulate in his mind along the blood-curdling thoughts that stained it,  _ trust him, trust us, _ he said, and Atsumu sometimes wonders,  _ Did I ever trust our relationship? _

Days where he feels like he wasn't needed in their bond of three are labeled as shit days. _ And today was one of those days. _

He could barely see his two lovers in his limited field of vision as he was hiding himself behind the cemented wall, but their upper lip curling upwards that revealed their pearly whites was a sight that pierced Atsumu's heart; the blond could hear hazy chatters from afar, and it was full of exchanges of imbecilic banters as if all the quandaries was carried away by the sanguine breeze. 

_ It was as if nothing happened at all _ , and Atsumu could feel the burning rage hiss through his body as he clenched his fists, shrouding himself with frustrations that didn't seem to fit with the vibrant atmosphere Hinata and Kageyama created in the gymnasium.

_ “And suddenly everything's fine.” _

An unusual stern voice interrupted their titters and chortles as their ecstatic expressions morphed into something sombre with a hint of shock; Kageyama was about to avert his gaze when it landed on Atsumu's  _ atrabilious _ golden hued eyes that  _ glistened _ , tightening the ravenette's heart that slowly drowned in guilt. 

Hinata's Adam's apple bobbed; he didn't anticipate something like this would happen as beads of perspiration stood out on his forehead with his hands trembling, “Tsum,  _ we  _ are o-okay now! We'll explain!”

Atsumu's jaw clicked, “ _ Of course _ ya will explain, I'm waitin’ for ya.”

Even though he let out those words, it contradicted his actions as he, with his heavy fuming footfalls, walked away from them, shutting their room's door loud enough to resonate on the floor, leaving the both of them with their mouths hanging open, before they bolted towards the room with only having a single thought in mind,  _ we'll make him understand. _

Behind the maple wooden door revealed a morosed Atsumu Miya facing the window framing the optimistic _ blue  _ sky, even though he felt like he was under darkened clouds of glum; seeing a mopey Atsumu was such a  _ common _ sight, however, it was usually caused by doltish things— this time,  _ they were the cause, _ and knowing that ached their hearts.

_ “A… Ats… Astu– Atsumu…” _

Kageyama gulped. 

Ah, he was never good at speaking his feelings; other people were like dams accidentally bursting open, having no troubles with plucking out words from their figure, but for Kageyama, it doesn't matter if he extremely wanted to say it, even stammered sentences halt midway in his thickened throat!

Hinata noticed the ongoing predicament, letting out a few coughs to save the other, “Tsum, listen… Kageyama talked to me earlier, we weren't fine before that. He told me the reasons why he avoided us–”

_ “Oh? What are yer reasons?” _

Hinata sighed, squinting at Kageyama as if to say,  _ ‘You can do it, say it.’ _

The message was barely received by the ravenette, but he felt like he could grasp what his lover was trying to say as he slowly walked towards Atsumu, taking in the deepest deep breath as he squeezed his eyes shut, until he draped his arms around the blond, carefully sinking his skin deeper into his as he set his chin on top of his shoulder.

“Atsumu…?  _ I… I felt unneeded.” _

_ Huh. _

And in an instant, Atsumu's twinkling amber eyes shot open, simply because _ he had always felt the same way,  _ and there was no need for further explanations, but, he still wasn't satisfied as he stared hardly at the arms wrapped around him before holding Kageyama's hand; the familiar warmth of his soft fingertips sent tingles across his skin as Atsumu wanted him to continue elaborating.

The action earned a slight twitch in Kageyama's lips, “I tried to avoid you both, because I thought you would be happier that way… But I could see the pained expressions you all wore, and I…  _ It's ugly _ .”

_ Atsumu sniffed. _

Then, chaos ensued. 

At first, there were no reactions, they needed to be sure if they heard  _ and saw _ correctly. Did they just see Atsumu— the man who refused anyone to see him vulnerable— using his arms to wipe his face stained with what? Tears?  _ Oh shit. _ They did. And it was confirmed the very moment the blond tried to speak with his croaky voice _ , “W-why? Have ya seen me ignoring ya both because I felt left out?” _

Hinata and Kageyama almost burned each other to crisps considering they've been staring too hard at each other with their widened eyes.  _ What do we do next?! _

“I…” Atsumu started again, “I felt like that  _ almost everyday _ ya know…but I still believed,  _ I wanted to believe, _ that both of ya needs me, and  _ that both of ya want me.” _

Atsumu could feel the scorching hot tears stream down on his cheeks as he felt pathetic for the hundredth time, especially when he felt Kageyama's arms loosening— the ravenette probably felt bad— the blond didn't want him to think like that, swiftly grabbing both of his hands as if it was a seat belt needed to be buckled,  _ “Sorry… Tobio 'm sorry... _ It's not yer fault… none is… yer just stupid 's all.”

“...”

Hinata chuckled as the sullen atmosphere was slowly dissolving into something radiant again, “Stop it you both and come here!” the dazzling man attracted them as he patted the pure white mattress, “The bed is good for one or two, but we are three, that number is special, we'll fit one way or another!”

“Shoyou, what's the connection?”

Atsumu snickered as he wiped the dried tears on his reddened face that softened both of their hearts as they rushed towards Hinata, dipping the mattress slightly with their weight as they squeezed Atsumu in between, feeling safe in the warm swaddle of their chest and arms.

Without any bit of warning, Kageyama pressed his lips against Atsumu's plump ones, twisting the latter's insides as he felt chaos in his chest once again, as the scarlet colour spreads from his face to his neck and ears, after all, it's not everyday you'll get kisses from Kageyama, “S-sorry, I shouldn't have… avoided you both…”

“Tobio, 's okay now.” Atsumu flashed him his toothy grin, “'m sorry too, I didn't mean to  _ cry _ like, 's so stupid, it's just that, both of ya are close and all, ya met me late but ya all met one another since like the beginning… So I felt… insecure…”

Kageyama and Hinata listened to him intently, before looking at each other as if they had come to an agreement, sighing blithely afterwards; Hinata gently cupped his face, planting a kiss on his lips as the blond took this opportunity to nibble his bottom lip, feeling the urge to enter an explored area as he slipped his tongue past his mouth that sent electricity down Hinata's spine.

Kageyama's eyes were glued on the scene as he felt his heart flutter with his stomach feeling something beyond ecstatic. Atsumu traveled some uninvaded territories within him, before pushing Hinata slightly to gather air; soon enough, the room was filled with breathy pants as they shot each other a smile, feeling their skin heat up and Kageyama wanted to feel it.

And so, the ravenette— who doesn't really know how to initiate an aggressive kiss— bathed Atsumu with his soft ones instead, starting from his forehead, to his closed eyes that made the blond's heart skip a beat in joy, feeling himself drown in unspoken compliments and praises as Kageyama acted like he was worshipping him by pressing his lips against all the untouched parts.

The ravenette traced the bridge of his nose with his kisses, before planting a final one on his lips that washed Atsumu with a wave of warmth; all these were sights relished by the orange haired man brighter than the sun.

Then, Kageyama's elated gaze landed on Hinata whose eyes gleamed— this time, Atsumu was the one who watched them press their lips against each other, and it was such a view he wanted to capture for it to be framed and hung in an art museum; when they pulled back, Hinata chortled,  _ “I'm here.” _

Came the quick reply from Kageyama,  _ “You're here.” _

Atsumu flashed his pearly whites at them when they looked back at him as they uttered something to the blond,  _ “We're here.” _

Those three short phrases combined sent Atsumu in the world of utopia as he scrutinized the both of them, realizing how he missed Kageyama's presence, warmth, and sky-filled eyes that matched Hinata's hazel ones brimmed with ecstasy. Atsumu sighed, feeling himself drown in his thoughts, but this time, it was a pool filled with adoration he has for them as he stared at such an exquisite sight.

_ A sight I would never trade for anything as the vivid blues of the heavens reminds me of your gleaming azure eyes. It also reminds me of the happiness I thought I would never have, but now, where are they? _

_ Where are you?— _ It was a question Atsumu wanted to ask before, but that was all in the past, because now,  _ you're here. _

The glowing royal blue eyes accompanied a pair of hazel hued ones, reminding Atsumu that  _ they're here.  _

_ They're not leaving, they'll be here, staying and loving. _

Atsumu and Hinata were in a plane back to Kageyama, however, Kageyama was the one who went to them, because no matter the distance, their souls were intertwined; their hearts remained connected. And with that,

_ Kageyama will always find his way back to them, _

_ his one and only destination. _

**Author's Note:**

> haha.... this is supposed to be more angsty but ahaha.........


End file.
